


Too Much To Ask

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: How could Niall have missed something? When did Harry stop being...Harry?





	Too Much To Ask

"Harry broke up with me."  
  
Liam, Louis and some of the beloved crew members stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Niall, confusion and bewilderment on their faces. They stared at him for a few moments and Niall started to feel like an idiot. Why did he say that out loud?  
  
"What?" Louis asks, arching an eyebrow. "What are you on about mate? Is this a joke?"  
"I... I'm not...not joking. He broke up with me."  
  
Louis looked at Liam. They seemed to share some kind of mental connection and Louis turned back to Niall.  
  
"So," He said slowly. "You two were...actually dating? Like, proper together?"  
  
Niall shifted on his feet and looked at the floor, face feeling hot and red tinting his cheeks.  
  
"Yes."  
"How long?"  
"Uhm...s-since... Since 2014. A little before WWA started. Officially."  
"What do you mean officially?" Louis asked. "You two have been together this long and didn't tell us?"  
"No we... It... We were just hooking up at first. Just playful touching, turned to kisses, those turned to blowies and then...well... Yeah. I wanted to...to tell you but Harry said we shouldn't. He said it was private what we did. Just between us."  
"And why did he say that?"  
Niall shrugged. "Looking back I assumed that its because he just wanted to figure out if we felt the same way about each other or if it was just casual sex. Now... Now I feel like he never loved me."  
"Dont say that Niall." Liam steps forward and puts a hand on Niall's shoulder. "Harry loved you."  
Niall shook his head. "No. He didnt Liam. He never loved me. I was just...there. He was gonna be on tour for months on end and we all know Harry is a nympho. He just needed someone easy to have sex with. Someone he didnt have to charm or go out to find."  
"Niall," Liam started.  
"I cant believe I was stupid enough to... I really thought I knew him." Niall looked up and had almost forgotten that Liam and Louis weren't the only ones in the room.  
  
Liam must have known what Niall was thinking because he sent everyone except for Louis out.  
  
"Do you want to tell us Ni? What happened between you two? You dont have to if you dont want." Liam said soothingly.  
  
Niall sniffled and nodded his head.  
  
"Think its best if I do. Dont wanna...hold it in ya know? Might end up saying something to the wrong person down the line."  
  
Liam led Niall to the bed and sat next to him, Louis in the chair across.  
  
"When did it all start?" Louis asked. "Really wondering how I never caught on. I mean, I had a feeling but I didn't want to assume because of...ya know. Wow. I cant believe you two actually-"  
"Louis," Liam chided. "Go on Niall."  
"It was at a party. We were celebrating our first video being released and Harry...had a little too much to drink. I took the alcohol from him and he said, 'you're such a good friend Niall' and then he...kissed me. I didn't know what to do. I saw him run over to Louis after and bury his face in his neck. The next day he didn't bring it up so I guess he didn't know he did it and just...dropped it."  
  
Niall stared at the floor. He remembers that night. Remembers going to the bathroom, locking himself in and touching his lips. Niall wasn't gay, well...he didn't think he was then. He remembers wondering why his lips and his whole body was tingling.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, his fingers were on his lips now.  
  
Louis and Liam shared a concerned look. Something big happened between those two. As much as they'd love to know, making sure Niall is okay is top priority.  
  
"You dont have to tell us anything more Ni. Lets get you to bed, hm?" Liam says. "The very last show is tomorrow. Dont want to be tired for that right?"  
Niall sighed and nodded. "The last show. Yeah. I'll uhm... Yeah."  
  
Niall stood up and walked out the door, not saying goodnight nor looking back at Louis and Liam.  
  
As he was walking past Harry's door, his heart felt a twinge of pain.  
  
He stopped and looked back at the door. He knows Harry is in there. He saw him just this morning when...  
  
Niall turned on his heel and knocked on the door. He shuffled on his feet waiting for a response.  
  
The door opened a crack.  
  
"Niall?" Harry said, opening the door a little more but not enough for Niall to see into the room. "What are you doing here?"  
"I... I've rented the house next door and I came by to ask if you had any sugar. I got more done than I thought I would have and thought I'd reward meself with some raspberry cookies." Niall chuckled nervously.  
  
Harry smiled softly.  
  
"Sorry. Dont have any. A shame you're moving in and I'm moving out. All my things are packed already. I'm sorry I cant help you."  
  
Niall's smile dropped.  
  
"Harry I-"  
  
Harry turned away from Niall and...smiled. That mega-watt smile Niall loves so much.  
  
"Hey," He says. "I'll just be a minute."  
  
Niall's brows furrowed. Harry turned back to him.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Niall asked.  
"No one." Harry stepped out into the hall and closed the door. "Did you want something Niall?"  
  
Why is he calling him Niall? What about his special pet name when they're not in front of cameras or a crowd?  
  
"Harry..." Niall fiddled with his fingers. "Are you...are you sure that...uhm...is it really a good idea that... Cant we..."  
  
Niall's throat tightened up. How do you tell someone who wants to break up that its not what you want?  
  
He sounds completely selfish. Harry wants something and Niall doesn't want to give. It'll make Harry happy but...it'll hurt Niall.  
  
Niall wants nothing but happiness for Harry.  
  
"Are you asking if I really want to end things?"  
  
Why did he say it like that? As if it cant be resurrected?  
  
Niall nods.  
  
"I do Niall." He confirms. "Dont you?"  
  
Niall looks away, tears pooling in his eyes.  
  
"We've been together for five years. Dont you think that we should...explore other options? See what else is out there for us?"  
"We've been together for a year. If that." Niall says briskly.  
"What if there's something or someone out there that will make us happier than we are right now?" Harry continues as if Niall had said nothing. "One Direction wasn't going to be a lifelong thing. We should take some time apart and see what transpires."  
"What are you talking about? What does the band have to do with us?" Niall tilts his head.  
  
Harry looks back at his closed door then back to Niall.  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel this way Niall. I really am. But you'll soon realize that this was for the best."  
  
Harry turns to go back in,  
  
"Wait, Harry, I..."  
"Yes?"  
"I... Can..." He sighs deeply. "If you're absolutely certain about this...can... Can I have a kiss? One last time?"  
  
Harry stares at him for a moment, expression unreadable that it makes Niall uncomfortable.  
  
He thought he knew everything about Harry. They've spent the last few years on tour together. He called him every day when they weren't on tour. They met up sometimes. They've learned so much about themselves and each other these past five years.  
  
How could Niall have missed something? When did Harry stop being...Harry?  
  
"If thats not...too much to ask." Niall says quietly.  
  
Harry takes his hand off the handle and turns his whole body towards Niall.  
  
"Its not."  
  
Harry puts his hands on Niall's waist and pulls him in slowly, looking into his eyes...as if its the last time.  
  
Niall tilts his head up and he gets closer. Harry looks down at Niall's lips and then licks his own.  
  
"Harry,"  
"Niall."  
  
Harry leans down and kisses Niall with so much passion and fervor.  
  
He kisses Niall as if there will be no tomorrow. Kisses Niall as if this will be the final time they see each other.  
  
Niall's heart explodes. Love, lust and sadness.  
  
He tries to chase Harry's lips as Harry pulls back but Harry puts a finger to Niall's lips.  
  
Niall looks up at him, he knows that he has tears running down his face.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
"Love you too Niall." Harry pecks him once more.

  
Niall watches as Harry goes into his room, not looking back as he shuts the door.


End file.
